warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Drawkill Dragon/Hmm..?
Time to use my creativity for something new? Song here. I didn't make this song. The talented Madame Macabre did. *Intro, before lyrics begin* A shape with purple eyes dashes through the Place of No Stars, skidding to a halt at the border to StarClan. '' It shouldn't be this hard to just live your life. *Lipsync* ''Silent Shade glares at the happy cats on the other side, angry. Beat and torn apart by this pointless *Lipsync* Silent stares, hackles rising. Strife. *Lipsync* She turns back to the Dark Forest sharply. Targeted for something I can't control. *Lipsync* Silent places a paw on her head, shutting her eyes. 'Fraid the what came next was inevitable. *Lipsync* She removes her paw, a vision of blood flickering before her eyes. Music, no lyrics* She pads away into the trees and emerges in ThunderClan territory. '' Ostrisized and weak? My head starts to spin. *Lipsync* ''Silent approaches the top of the ridge, staring down into ThunderClan. Should have cut them down, but I let them win. *Lipsync* Her face changes to one of rage, her claws unsheathing. All of my foundations crumble away... *Lipsync* She shakes it off and heads down into the gorge. Like an aging rope, it all begins to fray. *Lipsync* Her eyes land on Ashfur, glaring over at Squrrilflight. Her eyes narrow. Cue the voices and illusions Flashback. Dark shapes race past Silent, as if into battle. She looks surprised. Fighting against twisted fusions. She stares at something we cannot see, looking satisfied. Whispering that resisting the urge is useless. Back in the Dark Forest. Silent whips around, looking for someone. See him in the shadows he is closer god he always follows. The other cats of the Dark Forest appear, gazing at Silent with curiosity and respect. Try to shake these visions *Lipsync* Flickering visions of the lakeshore covered in blood. But I can't he's ruthless. *Lipsync* Silent looks to her side, a shadow with red eyes standing there. All torn apart my reality distorts. She stares down into a pool of blood, seeing a kit Ravenstar. She's confused. Cannot go home, without him I am alone.*Lipsync* Silent and the red-eyed shadow again. It comes closer, eyes narrowing. Silent stares at her paws. Hatchet in hand, all I have and all I am. *Lipsync* She lifted her unsheathed claws, watching Ravenstar as an apprentice carrying flowers into camp. End of the line, but the darkness tells me I'll be fine. *Lipsync* She watches Ravenstar's warrior ceremony, four shadows flanking her. *Music Break* Silent stalking through the Dark Forest, approaching a newly arrived Hemlockwhisper. They make eye ''contact. After losing her, I just lost control... *Lipsync* ''SIlent watches sadly as one of the shadows, a blue-eyed one, vanishing as if slashed apart.'' All the mental anguish had took its toll. *Lipsync* ''SIlent looks back at the remaining three shadows. '' Oh, he had it coming, I'll tell you that. *Lipsync* ''She smiles as the red-eyed shadow suddenly looks scared and hurt.'' I'll no longer act as his breathing doormat! *Lipsync* ''She hisses, and the other two shadows turned on the red-eyed one.'' So I took the ax *Lipsync* ''She raised her claws above her head.'' And then I buried it deep into his back. *Lipsync* ''The claws come down, and the red-eyed shadow vanishes.'' All those years of fear and dread unleashed this hatred. '''Silent laughs, shaking as she stares at where the shadow was. She snaps away, looking satisfied. Panic started to set in and I could hear a distant siren. Flashback. Silent backs away from a bloodied body on the ground. Her paws are coated in blood. She turns to her left and sees a dark grey tom-kit dashing away along the lakeshore. I set fire to it all Silent stands there, eyes wide. She has done something she regrets. And welcomed my downfall She turns and is forced into the water. We watch her stare up at a silver figure as she drowns. Her vision goes black. All torn apart, my reality distorts. She lays curled around the kit from before. His eyes open, revealing they are deep blue. Silent doesn't seem happy. Cannot go home, without him I am alone. The red-eyed shadow. He stands over them, looking proud. Silent still seems unhappy. Hatchet in hand, all I have and all I am She looks back at the kit. We see a flicker of the truth-- Silent's heart, empty. She doesn't want this. End of the line *Lipsync* The kit is terrified in the background as Silent stands over the red-eyed shadow. She speaks to the shadow. But the darkness tells me I'll be fine We return to the Dark Forest. Silent stands beside a concerned Mapleshade. They share a look of sadness. They both miss someone dearly. Pulled from the flames by the man of many names. Silent stands back in ThunderClan territory. We see Ashfur pass with a malicious grin. As he walks away, fire spreads from Silent's paws. It begins violet but fades to normal fire. Memories lost drained away at a great cost The fire scene. Silent lounges in a tree, watching. She smiles at the reveal of the Three's heritage. ''' Broken and '''She looks at a confused Hawkfrost. They stand in the Dark Forest. Perhapes the trainees are fighting in the background. There is no way to just fix me. *Lipsync* She speaks to him, motioning to her chest, then her head. She is messed up in her heart and mind. Hawkfrost nods slightly, though still looking a bit confused. All I have left is my name, *Lipsync* She turns away, looking up at the black sky. Her eyes close, and a single tear hits the ground. I'm just Toby. *Lipsync* A shot of Silent's mouth as she speaks. Hawkfrost is in the background, surprised. Pulled to this place by the man without a face Silent stands in StarClan, blinking. We see a angry SIlver Mist. Silent begins to speak, but the red-eyed shadow leaps from the Dark Forest, dragging her back with him. Memories changed could it be what he arranged? Flashback. Silent notices the shadows speaking as she plays with her kit. The red-eyed one appears to be instructing the other two. Broken but he found a way still to use me Now the red-eyed shadow is over Silent. She is afraid. Then she sits by her son, reserved. All I have left is this name Silent. First surrounded by the shadows and her son. Then they vanish one-by-one, until she is alone in an empty void. Only Toby. *Lipsync* Mouthshot. Tears drip down her muzzle. All torn apart my reality distorts Silent watches the great battle from the tree branches. She won't get her hands dirty. Cannot go home without him I am alone Her face turns to horror as she watches the other Dark Forest cats fall Hatchet in hand, all I have and all I am. *Lipsync* Silent, alone in the Dark Forest. She has nothing left. End of the line but the darkness tells me I'll be fine. She finally breaks. She crumbles to the ground in tears. The darkness closes in around her. She is doomed to be here alone until she rots. (Ending chorus and music) Silent sits back up and heads back to the StarClan border. She wipes her tears away with her tail. The ending shot--- StarClan full of happy cats, and Silent. Alone and broken. The End. Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon)